Royalty
by Channie M
Summary: Oh, hello there. I'm Hermione. Yes, Hermione Granger. Look, can we talk some other time? It's just that, I'm currently being squeezed to death by a certain Draco Malfoy and his evil tie. Don't take this the wrong way, please, it's just really not a good time. Okay. Thank you for understanding. Yes, we can talk some other time. Okay. Yes, of course. Thanks. Bye.
1. Contracts, Hugs and Evil Satin Ties

**A/N: Hey everyone. I was previously on a different site posting my fics, but my account got deleted recently, and all my fics are gone. So, I have decided to start off anew, with new fics, and yeah! So random fact about me: I really like daisies. Okay, hope you like this new fic! Introducing, 'Royalty.' **

**Chapter 1 : Contracts, Hugs and Evil Ties.**

_Okay. Take a deep breath. In, out. _

_Okay. I can do this. _

Hello. My name is Hermione Granger, Brains of the Golden Trio, Smartest Witch of the Century, Heroine of the Wizarding World.

I am also Hermione Granger, Founder and CEO of Royalty, the fashion line of both the Wizarding and Muggle World, the same fashion line that at the moment, is a very tiny and not very known company, but has the potential to be a fashion line so fabulous, even Voldemort would want a set of dress robes from.

Yes. And I, Hermione Granger, am currently trying to hold in my downright anger at the one and only, Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, the bigoted git, the spoiled prat, and last but definitely not least, bloody jerk of the universe.

Let's not forget to mention that he is also the owner of Malfoy Inc. , the most successful and well-known business company in just about _everywhere_, who is also standing in my wonderful apartment, apparently "doing me a bloody favour" by asking me to do a line of clothing for his company. Damned Malfoy Inc.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just sign the freaking contract and _do the line of clothes for my company_!" Malfoy snapped, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"For Gods sake, Malfoy, can I bloody look through this damned thing first?" I snapped back, blowing a lock of my hair away from my face. My amazing messy bun which took me way longer to perfect this morning than a normal messy bun should take, but I just _had_ to have it look _good._

Although, if I knew that Draco Malfoy was going to casually pop in and demand that I be his slave and do all the work while he sits on a throne made of silk and satin and goddamned cherry wood, eating peeled grapes, I would not have gone through all the trouble.

Damn you Malfoy.

Malfoy made an impatient sound and I shot him a glare that was probably too cold as he snapped him jaw shut quickly, wincing slightly.

And for _Malfoy _to _wince_, it must have been a bloody scary glare.

He quickly gained his courage back however, saying "Well, Granger, you do take longer than I thought you would to read a simple contract like this." And then he smirked that annoyingly smug smirk at me.

I almost tore the stupid contract that was causing me all this pain.

"Malfoy, this contract is 15 pages long, filled with tiny little letters in _bright neon green_ ink! And you're telling me to _hurry up_?!" I shot his an incredulous look.

He must have grown a bit more understanding in these past few years of working as he gave me a sheepish look and said "Well, I might have told Panni to make decorate it as she wishes, and she _is_ a Slytherin. And a bloody cunning one too."

I sighed.

"Look, Malfoy, I can't do this-"

"Wait what?!" He said looking panicked. "No. No no no no no. You are _not _saying that you won't take the job. I'll give you more money. A promotion. A better rank. A bloody pony, Girls like ponies, right? Jewelry? Women always like jewelry, don't they? I'll give you a mansion-"

"Draco, no. What I meant was, I can't read this crap anymore. I mean, Neon green? Are you kidding me? I was going to take the bloody job anyway. And I don't need those gifts. What I _do _need, is a working space, a sewing machine, and materials. My apartment is way too small, and I need more materials if you want this to work – AARGHH!"

That, was before I was tackled violently by a flying mixture of black leather, fine blond hair, a very manly smelling cologne, and a black satin tie which somehow managed to wrap itself around my throat, strangling me and leaving me pounding said mixture's back, violently gasping for air.

Needless to say, this wasn't a very good day for me.

And my perfected messy bun was now a basically hair clumped in a hair-tie with more hair out of the hair-tie itself than in.

I was _not _amused. At all. Okay, maybe it _is _ a bit funny that Draco Malfoy, the prim and perfect pureblood extraordinaire, rich and famous boss of Malfoy Inc., was hugging, _yes hugging_ me, Hermione Granger, complete bookworm, not as rich but almost as famous muggleborn. And he was hugging really, _really _tight,

And I was still pounding his back for him to get his evil tie to stop strangling me.

Whoopie.

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? Please review and PM me to tell me how you liked it, what I can do to improve it, etc. Also, I'm currently without a Beta, so if there's ant grammar mistakes and whatnot, please tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible. I will update as soon as an idea for the next chapter pops into my mind, which might or might not be tomorrow. And, I know this chapter was really short but I swear the rest will be longer. Much much longer, I hope. But it's 4.10 a.m. now, and I wanna sleep, so g'nite darlings!**


	2. Only Him Left

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the 2nd chapter of Royalty. I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**There's a poll on my account, for the pairing of a new fic. If you would be so kind to do the poll, I would be so grateful.  
****I'm going to be writing a new story soon, and I already have a rough image of it, but if you have any requests for fics you would like me to write; one-shots, two-shots, etc, feel free PM me and I will do my best to write you a fic that you will love. :)**

_**Thank you for your time, now, on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

**Chapter 2: Only Him Left.**

_**The Daily Prophet:**_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Inc., was spotted at Donatella, the famous Italian restaurant, apparently waiting for the lovely Fleur Delacour, wife of Bill Weasley and model for Royalty, the fashion line of the one and only Hermione Granger, who is also working for Mr. Malfoy for a line of clothes for his company. Mr. Malfoy, who is quite well-known for only hiring beautiful women, is said to be in an affair with at least one of his colleagues. A source tells us that Panni Mayenn, one of his fellow Slytherin Hogwarts mate, who was previously working as a model, is now his secretary. Now, is Malfoy in a relationship with supermodels Fleur and Panni, or the lovely and beautiful Hermione? We do hope it's none of them, although our sources tell us differently. For more information, please turn to page 2-5._

_-Roxy Harte._

"Malfoy, will you just _sit down_ and _calm the hell down_?!" I snapped angrily.

I didn't bother with going through the extremely difficult process of my beloved messy bun, because ever since I signed that bloody contract 2 weeks ago, I've been working so hard I haven't even been out of the amazing apartment given to me by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

The same Draco Malfoy, who is now my boss, my enemy, and a bloody moron who needs temper management classes.

"NO! I AM DAMN PISSED AND I WILL _NOT _STAND AROUND AND LET THEM DEMOLISH MY REPUTATION LIKE _THAT_!" he said, snapping his fingers on _that_.

I sighed.

Bloody dramatic idiot.

"Okay Malfoy, I get that you're angry, and I understand how you feel about this article-"

"NO YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE THEY PAINTED YOU IN A BLOODY GOOD LIGHT. SWEET, LOVELY, AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL HERMIONE GRANGER. BAH!"

That _was _true, I suppose.

"Well, you have to admit. I _am_ every one of the compliments that they said I am." I told him smirking.

"Granger…" he trailed off threateningly.

"… Right. Well, I need you to continue looking through these brochures for the right material, and-"

"Granger, I'm in no mood to do this, let alone think rationally. So please, can we do something else? Have lunch, get a coffee? Just something else-"

"Caffeine-Machine it is, then."

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

_Die, Draco, die._

_This is all your bloody fault. All. Your. Fault._

_All you damn bloody fault, Malfoy. I hope you die from the guilt._

So, Draco, who I have been working with for the past 6 months, spotted Harry and Ron, who I have been actively avoiding, walking along the streets of Muggle London.

Draco, being the arse he is, shouted to get Harry and Ron's attention, and once they looked over and saw me with Draco, holding cups of coffee, well, let's just say their reaction wasn't very.. welcoming.

And let's just say the outcome is me, Harry, Ron and Ginny, in Caffeine-Machine, discussing _Malfoy_. Who contrary to _his_ belief, is not very nice to talk about at all.

Not. At All.

So now, here I am, complaining about this to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who after the war, miraculously fell in love with me and my charming personality, and are now, my very _very _good friends. And allies.

_Thank god Lucius thinks of me as a daughter._

Lucius went on a flying rampage about how idiotic Draco was, and how he has no idea how he raised a bloody moron like him, etc.

While Narcissa patted me on the back, and said "Well, Draco's just stupid like that. You'll get used to it soon enough."

_Merlin help me._

* * *

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

I barely looked up before replying "Hello, Draco."

"Why? WHY?"

I was confused. What the bloody hell is he talking about?

Then it came to me.

Two days ago, I told Marie Leraigne that Draco was in love with her, to get revenge on him for the whole Harry/Ron/Ginny affair.

Marie, is bloody in love with him and wants to get married to him and have little Draco's and Marie's running around.

_Hah. Serves him right._

Then I saw his distraught face.

He flopped on my couch, placing his head in my lap, which I promptly shoved off.

He put it back a nano-second later, and I had just finished making 13 bloody evening gowns so I was too tired to argue.

"I'm sorry Draco, but what's done is done. I am sorry for what I did, okay? _Now let it go_."

He pouted childishly.

I glared.

"Okay." He muttered reluctantly. "But you have to tell her you were joking and that I will never love her."

"Only if you tell Harry and Ron that you forced me to work for you." I negotiated.

"Fine."

"Caffeine-Machine?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Meeting Harry, Ron and Ginny.**

"Hermione, why are you working for Malfoy?" Harry asked me, eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. "He asked me, I need to do something with my life, done."

"No, it is _not _done, 'Mione." Ron hissed at me.

I winced.

"Okay, I get that you're angry and all, but fashion.. it's all something different, something I've never tried to pursue in life, until now. And, if I want to get to the top, and do something with my life, I need to take risks. And Malfoy offered to pay me big money, give me a nice big studio that has a kitchen that is 3 times the size of my previous whole flat." I explained.

"Where's the Hermione Granger we used to know at school? Prudish bookworm, innocent little girl?" Harry asked angrily.

"She grew up, Harry. She grew up, and decided to get some damned confidence. And to do something with her life that was _different_. All my life, Harry, I've been doing things I know. I wanted a change. I got it. I'm happy with my life now. Besides, Draco is not just my ex-enemy. He's also my boss, my confidant, and my goddamned friend. And if any of you were proper friends, you'd be happy for me." I snapped.

_Slap._

My head flew to the side, my cheek stinging.

Ginny just slapped me.

Ginny Weasley just slapped me.

_Ginny bloody Weasley just slapped me._

I inhaled sharply. Slowly, I stood up.

"Hermione-" Ginny tried to say.

I cut her off. "_Enough. I've had enough. I can't deal with this- your pettiness, your jealousy, your anger. I'm done._"

"You're supposed to be our friend-"

"Our goddamned friendship died the moment you slapped me, Ginny Weasley. Now I suggest you _shut the hell up_ before it goes away altogether. And Harry, Ron, our friendship died the moment you questioned my life and my choices."

I grabbed my purse, and walked out of the café we were in.

"-_bitch_" I heard Ron say.

Crying silently, I apparated back to where Draco and I stayed.

And I hadn't even gone over the part where Draco decided that staying together would be easier, as we were partners and had to talk to each other a lot.

So I guess now I just lost three of my best friends.

The thought struck me hard and I burst into harsh sobs and collapsed right into a very surprised Draco's arms.

Hugging me tight, he didn't even question why I was crying. He just held me close and whispered comforting words in my ear.

And that was how I spent the rest of my day.

In the arms of my only best friend, Draco Malfoy, after losing three of my best friends, crying, even though it was technically _his _fault.

But I couldn't hate him. Not even because he was a jerk to me in Hogwarts, not because he was kind of forced me to work for him, and not after he was the cause of my sudden loneliness.

_No. I couldn't hate him. Because he was the only one I had left. Him, and the Malfoys. Just them._

_And only them._

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Review, follow, favourite, do anything you want. :) Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and whatnot so I can fix it. Thanks. **


End file.
